CEVANS (daddy kink)
by Kilikiki
Summary: Christopher Evans likes to be a little dominant but wants to take care of his kitten (age gap - working on that storyline - SMUT)
1. 1. A suggestion

I V Y 

I tug at the baby pink skirt that is teamed with a frilly white blouse and a soft pink ribbon to droop around my collar. The dress code tonight was particularly proper as far as work uniforms go. I couldn't believe I was about to serve the entire Avengers cast and everyone in between.

"Ivy, you need to be at the door when they arrive," Seth warned "They're walking down the red carpet now!"

"On it!" I call out while pacing to the large glass entrance.

The cinema was completely reserved for the premiere of The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron. The cinema entrance was at the very end of the carpet, but no photographers were allowed to get within a few metres of the door.

I closed the glass doors behind me and stood in front of them, awaiting the cast. I tug and straighten my uniform and quickly feel if my hair is still contained in my low bun, knowing the tendencies my fuzz has to be free of restraints.

I spot Robert first, his stature is proper and poised. My hand grips the door and I pull it open and latch it in place just as he gets to me. "Ooh, the uniform's pink tonight, very lovely." Robert comments with a some-what casual wink as he enters.

"That observation is correct." I reply.

I make him laugh!

Many of them are speaking among each other, but greet me with smiles and thank you's as they pass through. I see him last.

He's trailing behind with Jeremy, chuckling loudly. Jeremy gives me a quick thanks and next is Chris himself. He gives me a very noticeable once over, and I feel the hair on my arms raise.

The navy blue pinstripe suit he wears fits him to a T. His blue eyes move up my body before meeting my own. I try my best to give him an ambiguous smile, but I'm sure he sees right through it because his eyes then drop to the ground and he smirks from ear to ear.

His hand roughly rubs his thick beard, and he looks at me again. "Good afternoon..." He trails off as he reads my name badge. "Ivy." he finally says. "Good afternoon, Sir." I reply smiling with almost as much ego as his own.

A low chuckle emits in his throat as he continues walking through the door. Being the last of the last, I unlatch the door and close it shut.

Turning around, I see his gaze on me, as he talks to Jeremy again. They're being lead into the seating area and given a glass of champagne as they enter.

I follow their path but leave them to make my way behind the counter. I pretend that my undivided attention is on wiping down the shelves but my eyes slowly glance up at him. He's already looking at me and a smile plays on his lips before he runs his fingers through his hair and disappears inside the room.

It had only been half an hour when the cinema doors swing open and he is actually walking over to me. "Hello, Sir. What can I help you with?" I ask.

"Hello again, Ivy. I was wondering if I could get another glass of champagne?" Leaning against the counter in front of me.

"The employees inside could have done that for you on the spot." I inform him, raising an eyebrow.

"I know." he sighs, looking around the empty front room quickly before looking back to me. "But I had no other excuse to talk to you."

I avert my eyes to the ground, giving him a soft laugh. "Well if that's the case." A grin playing on my lips. "Tell me what you're after."

"Just the bubbly they're serving in there." he says "Its nice and sweet." The way the words slip off his tongue leave me taking in a deep breath. I pour him a new glass of champagne, and slide it to him along the counter.

He takes the thin glass between his fingers, and brings the glass to his lips taking a sip from it. Looking me in the eyes as he does so. "Do you work here full time?" He asks, gently putting the glass down on the counter.

"No, only when they need me to." I tell him, putting the champagne bottle back into the fridge below the counter. "So what do you do with yourself?"

"I study, and I'm working as a dental assistant." He keeps his eyes on me as I speak and I can't help but quickly glance at his deep pink lips as he smiles "A dental assistant?" He coos "My Father's a Dentist, you know"

"Interesting." I say to him with a giggle but he doesn't reply, just looks at me with half of a smirk.

"When do you finish?"

"As soon as the movies finished, the others stay later than I do." I tell him, trying not to stare at him for too long.

With one last sip of his champagne he slides the glass back to me "Thank you very much" he grins "Are you busy after you finish work?"

I find myself flustered at the thought of him actually being interested in me. "Not at all." I reply, hoping I sounded more relaxed than my current physical state. Ha.

"Well in that case, I would like to ask you to come home with me." he says in a low voice.

"Pardon?" I laugh, unable to believe he had just said what I thought he said. Of course he has the balls to be so forward.

"If you're up for it - I want you to let me have you." his voice is lower than before and his expression is so neutral, but there's no doubt that he is serious.

My mind isn't thinking straight, but I'm definitely not against the idea. This ridiculously attractive man wants me and I'm down for that. The thought of his body against mine sends a rush through my veins. "Okay." I say suddenly breaking the silence.

"Okay?" He questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, I'll come home with you." I say, my lips simpering at my words.

His eyes light up and he checks his watch. "I'll see you in an hour or so. Get ready for tonight, kitten." he winks before walking back to the cinema doors.


	2. 2 Can I take u somewhere?

The movie is over and a few workers run into the cinema to clean up any mess left behind.

Soon enough I spot Chris, he's making his way over to me with some subtly - I hear someone calling out to me "Ivy, you're right to go." My boss says and looking back to Chris he's got a smile planted on his face.

"I'll get my driver to take us back to the hotel?" He asks and I nod happily "I'd offer for you to go home and change but that uniform is too cute." he tells me with eyes that pierce mine.

"Well I'm sure I can keep it on for now then." I murmur and he gives me a wink - we stand beside each other, both trying to seem discreet about our intentions before we duck out of the cinema unnoticed.

The car ride to his hotel isn't as awkward as I believed it would be. We sit with an empty seat between us. Once the doors are closed, it's just the two of us. . . And the driver, who's name is, Frankie.

"How are you both, tonight?" She calls from the front seat.

Chris looks to me, as if expecting me to answer. His eyes keep a lock on mine and I can't reply until I tear myself away from his stare.

"I'd say, we're both doing fine so far." I say, the higher pitch coming out in my voice when I'm trying to sound polite to a stranger. I think I might begginging to lose my cool.

"Did you have a nice time waiting tonight, Frankie?" Chris asks her. She tells him she might have had a drink at the bar, perhaps even more than one!

This makes Chris giggle, I assume they were comfortable in each other's company. His fingers tap on his thigh as he turns his attention back to me.

He leans a little closer, "Are you sure you're doing fine, angel?" I nod with my answer, my body feels hot merely from being this close to him.

"Are you doing fine, _angel_?" I retort and he gives me a convincing nod as well. I laugh first and he follows - it feels like we're beggining to warm up to the new company.

He opens the door for me and directs me into the lobby.

"Goodnight, Mr Evans." His driver calls out before taking off again. Chris' hand rests on my back comfortably. His cologne is mesmerising, and I can't avoid taking in the scent.

"This is a _nice_ place." I say to him as we walk to the elevator. It was definitely above my pay-grade.

"They spoil us when we go on these press tours." he laughs, hitting the arrow beside the elevator.

We're the only two in the elevator, and I feel his stare on me while my eyes watch the numbers gradually light up with each floor we pass. "Are you sure you want to do this, Ivy?" He asks, not so much nervously but cautiously. I drag my eyes from the numbers to meet his.

"Yes," I assure him with a genuine smile "So. . ." I say, and he shoots me a look "Are you going to kiss me before we get to your floor?" I ask him innocently and I'm pleased with his response.

He throws his head back in laughter like I'd always seen in his interviews, taking the moment now to look at me. "I think I might." He teases and then takes two steps over to me, just so our bodies are closer but not touching.

Although I'm tall he still towers over me. I stand my ground as his hands begin to hover up my arms. His lips are parted sparsely as they draw closer to mine.

His eyes hover over my features for a moment and I focus on his lips. He licks them once and I almost groan at the sight. His thumb trails over my bottom lip while I wait for his next move.

A hand finally finds the back of my neck as he pulls me in for the kiss. His lips are soft and wet and his beard tickles me. My fingers scrunch up on the collar line of his blazer and I push myself harder onto his lips.

His free hand slips down to the small of my back, holding me in place as he slides his tongue into my mouth. He tastes ridiculously good and I was grateful for his tongues intrusion.

The ding of the elevator coming to a halt barely stops us - but that was until we heard someone clear their throat. Our hands stay clamped to each other, but we both turn our heads to the now open elevator doors.

An older lady in a cleaners uniform is stood between the doors. "Uh, going up?" Chris asks with a casual smile. Shifting his hand to rest on my waist. I let go of his blazer, quickly fixing it in place while the cleaner walks into the elevator without a word.

She stands in front of us and I look up to Chris, trying to hold back my laughter. He purses his lips in attempt to keep quiet and soon enough the cleaner leaves us just before Chris' floor.

"Well, that was unlucky for her." I joke as Chris takes my hand. The repetitive hallway leads to a final door on the right. He swiped the small plastic card and we walk into the polished vintage hotel suite.

"Do you want to order some room service? We can get a glass of bubbly" he chuckles, wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Well if bubbly brought us this far, I wonder where else it will take us." I giggle with cheek, slipping off my shoes and Chris laughs again.

He steps closer to me after unbuttoning his blazer. "Somewhere you like, I hope." He mutters before planting another kiss on my lips. But he stops at that and directs me over to the lounge room. "Here's the menu" Passing me the small laminated pamphlet.

We ended up ordering an extremely cliche chocolate fondu including the champagne Chris liked.

A knock on the door lets us know our order is here. After we place everything on a table within reach we nestle back into the cozy lounge. . .


End file.
